Let's Not Pretend Anymore
by Sprousey358
Summary: Admit you like me? Friends? Never have Jack and Kim just been friends ever since the first episode. When Jack asked Kim for burgers they have wondered if they are just close friends or more...
1. Chapter 1: Jack's worries

****Struggled with this chapter so might not be good. Leave reviews/ comments please... :D

* * *

**Jack POV**

I was a little nervous. I mean, I'm glad I asked her to grab some burgers. But maybe she thought she meant as mates, as usual. Or she did like and she was hoping for something more. We'd finished sparring. Me against Jerry, Kim & Eddie and Milton & Rudy. Me and Kim decided that we'd go after karate and on a night where we both had no homework or tests. So today was finally the day.

I went wearing a nice shirt with a checked shirt loosely over it unbuttoned and some skinny jeans with hi-tops.

She came out of the changing wearing a lovely vest with a cardigan and a pretty skirt. Slip on shoes.

"You look nice"

"Thanks, you too"

"Let's go"

We were about to leave when we saw Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Rudy all staring at us like they were planning to follow us all night.

"Ba-Bye guys" we said at the same time. For some reason we say this alot. When she met Ricky Weaver and she tossed him. When Arthur got grounded. Wierd, it's like our thing.

When we arrived at Circus Burger we ordered straight away. Even though I was afraid of clowns. I had cheeseburger with fries and a coke. Kim had the same. We ate and talked about karate, having black belts, skateboarding and the guys. It was like two close friends.

When we finished I offered to walk her home.

"No it's fine. I've walked home before"

"Well, I only live round the corner. Plus the Black Dragons are probably hidden somewhere"

"Ok. But remember what you told me"

"I Know. You can protect yourself and I you can. There's no doubt about that"

"What do you mean?"

"Ricky still has salad dressing in his hair"

She laughed whilst looping her arm into mine. I played along; acted casual. Kim kept giggling at my jokes and I complimented throughout our walk home.

"We're here"

I hadn't noticed that we'd arrived at her house. We got on better than I originally thought. I swiftly turned around and she was still smiling. As Kim moved her head a strand of hair fell in the way of her eyes. She was about to move it when my hand went to move it for her. I didn't even think about doing it. My arm took control.

"Goodbye Jack"

I got a text of her when I got home: ad a g8 nite. ope we can do it again sumtime xx

2 kisses? Maybe she did have a crush on me...


	2. Chapter 2: Kim's feelings

_Thanks for all the reviews. Amazing. Sorry for not updating been busy._

* * *

**Kim POV**

I thought our... 'date' would be awkward but it wasn't. Not at all. It felt like two best friends hanging out.

Afterwards, when I text him last night he replied:

Me 2. I knew you'd miss me but yeah we shud. It was fun x

I thought he would joke about with me but I liked how he put a kiss. Most guys don't because they think it's too sappy.

I was on my way to karate and I saw the guys looking over at me and arguing if they should ask me about last night. So I waved over at them.

"Hey guys. You know you can come and talk to me instead of discussing loudly about it"

They looked at each other and said "Hey Kim. We're fine over here" I really don't know how they speak at the same time. They've done it for years mostly every time Italk to them. I had to laugh and carried on walking. Then there was Rudy.

"Hey Kim. Did you have fun last night? Heard you went out with Jack"

At least he wasn't scared of having a conversation. Jerry must have snitched on us. Not much of a shock.

"Yeah, it was good"

We walked in together and Jack was already there. Practising. He was amazing. I didn't like to admit it and I certainly would never tell him but he was slightly better than me. I keep saying that we're both black belts and we're equal but...

He looked up to see me and gave me a smile. Then a wink.

"Hey, do you want to spar with me? Jerry, Eddie and Milton are coming in late. Eddie says he's got to find a girlfriend"

"Sure and he really needs to tone down on desperation"

We usually ended early and chatted/gossiped.

"They were staring at me this morning and arguing over talking to me"

He laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me. They did the exact same thing. But they actually spoke to me. They said I should have planted one on ya"

"Really? The three single guys that are voted to be single forever are giving you dating advice"

"I know but erm... you wanna go out again?"

"Maybe next weekend. Busy with homework and I've heard there's a big project from Mr. Sterling's chemistry class"

He just nodded and walked to the changing rooms. I don't think I would have wanted him to kiss me last night I mean, our first date, that didn't feel like one. That's the only one thing that made it awkward.

Maybe we're more than just close friends...

* * *

_For those who want them to kiss they will do in a few more chapters..._


	3. Chapter 3: Jack's secret

**Jack POV **

Jerry's probably never done half things he said he has, Eddie hasn't even gone out with a girl and Milton is mentally scarred by his aunt. Yet, they decide to tell me the best thing to do with Kim.

Well, to be honest I've not had my first kiss yet. Sure I've kissed on the cheek and little kisses but none that count. I don't want to rush into it and spoil my relationship with Kim. Moat guys won't worry about it but... I really don't know why I do. Plus, she's probably had much more experience, not that I'm saying she's that kind of girl. Kim's special. Like I said to Ricky. She's not like the others, she doesn't want to be known as another pretty face.

"Hey Jack" Kim yelled over whilst trying to get out of a conversation with Frank.

"What's he want?" I hated Frank. It's funny how he never realised he couldn't beat us after how many times of losing.

"Oh, he said that they are fine without me and they don't want me back" She chuckled at how silly that sounded.

"But we beat them every time they try _and_ they look like they need you"

"Exactly what I was trying to say but he wouldn't listen so I used an excuse that you had homework I needed to get" Nice. Although Frank would have fallen for the most unrealistic of excuses.

"Good one, I bet they're using that reverse psychology thing. Speaking of frank and his stupidity, you were right about the big stupid project and I forgot to find out who my partner was"

"Frank couldn't pull that off he can't got through lunch without punching his food. He's 19 and still in the 9th grade. But one thing that's good, you have a great chemistry partner"

"You? That means we can get together before the weekend"

Speaking of chemistry we both sighed as the bell went for the next class. Chemistry.

"Come on. We got a grade A project to prepare for"

"Yeah sure. Chemistry right?" She seemed to want to carry on as mormal to prevent it becoming uncomfortable. I pulled her arm and dragged her to Mr. Sterling's class.

We joined Milton on the way and sat together in the middle. Milton would have preferred to sit in the front next to the teacher but we taught him a few things about spit ball aimers. So for the next hour Kim and I decided our subject whilst Milton and Julie had nearly finished theirs.

"Urgh, I'm glad that's over" I said as soon as we left.

"I know, that felt like a whole week had gone by" She shoved all the notes we had made into her bag as to get rid of the wasted hour.

"Guys, that could never possibly happen it's just your brain making something you find boring and making it seem longer that it actually is and-"

"MILTON" Jeesh. He should really know when to shut up.

"What?" He looked like he had not said anything to annoy us.

"We had a lesson finding a fascinating subject to work on for the next 2 to 3 weeks" I usually had to explain things to Milton.

"So?"

"So, we'd both prefer not to have a rant on how the lesson actually was" Kim tried to finish my meaning.

It was wierd how we both though the same thing. I could tell Kim was thinking the exact same thought aswell. So we both tried to change the subject.

"So you know that Karate move" we said simultaneously. We stopped talking as soon as we realised what had happened.

"Do you mean that we should probably set off to the Dojo?" Milton said cutting the moment.

"Yes, let's go" I'm so glad Milton caught on or that moment would have lasted longer that we all wanted.

I just hope Kim doesn't find ou that I've not had my first kiss yet...

* * *

_Thanks again for reading ;)_


	4. Chapter 4:Kim's Confession

Sorry for not updating for a while but I've been really busy. I'll try to keep up with it...

* * *

**KIM POV**

I have a silly little secret... No one knows. The problem is I'm starting to want to. A specific person, Jack. What's he going to do? He's clearly kissed many girls since he's quite cute. Lots of girls must like him. It would've been awkward if he _had_ taken Jerry's advice. I'm just so confused for a 15 year old. I mean, I really like Jack but is it worth the risk?

"Hey Kim"

"Jack. Ready to lose?"

"I'm ready but that's never going to happen"

"You seriously think that's true. That you're actually better than me"

"Yeah, we may both be black belts but I'm better. Face it"

I walked off from him and ran into the girl's changing rooms. I don't see the point as there's only me and Marge, the lunch lady.

"Sorry, Jack at first I thought I could take it easy on you, but now? I'm gonna have to take you down"

"I still think you have a little crush on me"

"Once again, NO"

"Whatever you say"

I knew he was trying to throw me off. So I could either attack or give it him back. I don't see why I can't do both.

"Actually, Jack have started to think I should admit it"

His face was now full of confusion. "Admit what?"

"My feelings since I first met you"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes Jack, yes I am"

When his face and body went into shock, I lunged. He suddenly caught on and properly fought back. I blocked his front kicks and he wouldn't let my axe kicks touch him.

After changing into my shorts and vest since it is a hot day, I saw Jack waiting for me on the mats.

"Hey, Kim"

"Jack. That was a fun session"

"Yeah, always a good time sparring"

"So are you going home or...?"

"Well, I was thinking of quickly going into the library for a quick study"

"Me too. Let's go together"

Straight away, I knew he was lying and I wanted to know why but I also wanted someone to come with me anyway.

When we arrived, he opened the door for me.

"Miss, Kim Crawford"

"Thank you, kind sir"

I grabbed some chemistry, biology and maths books while Jack just went for Physics and training information leaflets. He sighed as he sat grumpily into the chair and slamming the book onto the table. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't really need to come here"

"Then why?"

"I thought you might want the company and I've been meaning to read these booklets for a long time"

"Oh, ok. Jack? Can I ask you something seriously for a second?"

"Well, ever since our 'date' we haven't really talked properly about it. And I need to know how you've been since then"

"It seemed we should be friends" I wanted to tell him that we don't _have_ to be just friends but I was pretty sure he had his mind set. "It's just that... Maybe we could..."

"Try to be more?" I knew I was risking everything but I just had to go for it. His eyes slightly widened and his brows raised. Now, I regretted saying anything, I wanted to run away. But I probably shouldn't.

"Exactly how I was feeling" He thought the same things as me? Aww. He winked at me and smiled. Wow. That was easier than I thought it would have been. He _felt_ the same way as I did. "Who'd have thought that Ricky 'doll hair' Weaver brought us closer?" He laughed at his own comment and normally I hated it when guys laughed at their own jokes but this time I just laughed along with him.

"But we can't rush into it, Jack. I mean, we only 15 and still in school"

"Yeah, I know"

He sat with me until I finished my homework. He got all the things I needed. Helped me with the things I didn't get, he even called Milton on one question and when I got wrongly accused of talking, he stood up for me. He went over the top with it but it was the thought that counted.

"Kim?" Jack stopped still whilst walking home.

"Jack?"

"I have a little secret that I've never told anyone but I feel I can tell you" He was really worrying me. I mean, he's got into quite alot of trouble with the Police before... No, he promised me he'd stopped.

"What is it?"

"I may have never had my first kiss. I know, it's pathetic but I just haven't. I always say girls look pretty and all that guy stuff but no girl has ever seemed interesting"

I sighed with a giggle which made me suddenly realise Jack was still here and just told me a big deal for him. And me. His face was a little took back by my reaction.

"Sorry, it's just" I didn't know how to tell him.

"No, I understand you_ do_ find it pathetic"

"Jack. Stop. I've never had mine either. My first kiss"

"Really?" he said this with a little bit of shock which hurt me.

"I didn't mean to sound rude but I can't believe it. Kelsey was telling Jerry that you had made out with her brother's best mate. Although, now that I think about it, why did I believe her when I never even asked you if it was true"

"So if I told you I hadn't, which is the truth, you would believe me over her?"

"I do"  
He smiled at me then gave an exaggerated cough. He looked down the road.

"Aren't you going to go home?"

I only just realised that he had walked me home. How sweet of him.

"Thanks, Jack. You didn't have to"

"You're welcome. It's not trouble walking you home"

"No, for everything. You didn't have to tell me anything"

Then we both leant in for a hug and it seemed more of a meaningful hug than we'd ever done before. When we celebrated over winning it was more a slam than a hug and after getting cheeseburgers together it was more of a mishap/

Maybe all we needed was to have a talk together...


	5. Chapter 5: Kim's crush

**Sorry about this chapter... didn't know what else to write so I thought I should just go for it...**

**Sorry for the late updating as well :)**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

That was the nicest hug I've had with a girl. I still can't believe Kim hasn't kissed anyone yet but in a way I'm glad. Although I'm not sure if we're in a 'relationship' but if we were I wouldn't rush it. I can't damage what we already have together. But I don't want to seem mushy and lovey-dovey with the guys. They'll just mock me. But I need to talk with Kim.

I was supposed to meet Kim at the corner where our houses meet but there was no sign of her. We'd never met up after school. She had text me asking me if she could because her friend bailed on her. It took me a while to answer her. Although, I don't know why. I just had to think what it would do, if it would be awkward.

"Hey" She was here. She looked... pretty.

"Did you have fun?"

"What? At school? Like that happened. The most fun I've had in school was when we watched Milton try and beat your record on waxy Wednesday. Which was ruined by Truman" She wasn't wrong. Every good moment in school, no matter how little there were, had been ruined by someone or something.

"How are you? I heard you got into some trouble?"

"No. I'm fine, just a guy that's been crushing on me since the 3rd grade came round to my house last night telling my mum he was my boyfriend"

"He's liked you for 6 years straight. Never even looked at another girl? Wow"

"What? Can't a guy like me without your permission?" She smiled at me trying to hide her smirk. Her eyes slightly squinted, the sun making her eyes glisten. She looked so simply beautiful. Not even trying to either.

"Sorry. I've never met a guy that can keep his attention on one thing. Anyway, want to go to mine for a bit?" I was being risky and I couldn't stop my mouth. I wasn't in control of it anymore but I let it go and carried on talking.

"Sure, why not. Let's go" She grabbed my arm and linked hers into mine. Again, I didn't argue with her. I kind of liked it. The new 'us'.

When we arrived at my house. Her face showed regret. She wanted to walk away. I didn't want her to but I would let her if she wished.

"You don't have to, you know. If you think it's going to be wierd" I had to be forward with her otherwise she wouldn't answer me seriously.

"No, no. It's fine. It's just your house" She gestured for me to open the door.

"My mum's out but she should be back in a few hours" She looked around and sat on the sofa in the living room. She patted the seat next to her as if offering me the seat.

"What happened with the 'boyfriend' then?" I had to find out, he sounded dangerous and unstable.

"Apparently, he's being doing it for weeks. Knocking at my door and asking to come in and wait for me. Luckily my mum realised that I'd never mentioned a guy so she kept lying for me. He started to ring last week, telling my mum to put me on the phone. When he heard about our..."

"Date"

"Date. He went crazy. My room is full of roses, orchids any flower you can think of. He's even sending me pictures of him and me"

"How did he get pictures of you together?"

"They're photo-cropped. He's obviously been taking pics of me and then adding them into photos of him. Just insane"

She sighed with relief. She must have wanted to talk about it with someone. Weeks? Maybe I could meet up with him. I don't want to annoy Kim though. I could leave it for a couple of days and keep checking on the subject.

"He actually slept out in my garden one night and we only found out in the morning. I mean, he was seriously lay there just watching my bedroom window, waiting for me"

"Oh my god. Maybe you should stay with someone for a few days. Say away and then maybe he could get the hint"

"Yeah, but all my other family aren't living in appropriate distance and I choose not to go over to my friend's houses. Who else is left?"

"You could-"

My mum stepped in loudly cutting my sentence. I was going to offer her to stay at his house but it wasn't a good idea so my mum might have done me a favour. My mum would be here, we would be getting a little closer and it's too fast.

"Mum? You're home early. What's up?"

"Jack, can I have a word?"

I got up and switched the TV on for Kim. I couldn't just leave her in here alone.

**KIM'S POV**

My mind is a little, busy. Jack's invited me over, I have stalker and I don't think I can't process it all. Nothing's on the TV that interests me but Jack politely put it on so I wouldn't have to sit here in silence. What was he going to say before his mum walked in? Was he going to ask me to stay here? I wouldn't. I couldn't. His mum would be here. That would be so awkward. I don't mind the thought of me being here with Jack. But for full days? I really shouldn't.

"Sorry about that" Jack said whilst walking in and sitting next to me. I heard the front door shut. Slamming shut.

"Is everything ok?" His mum must have left again.

"Er, yeah. My mum is going out of town for a week. Business trip" Wow. His mum has just left him all alone. I didn't know how to react for him. I cared.

"What are you going to do?" He shrugged his shoulders, she must have done this before. Left him.

"You wanna stay the night?" He looked at me with his sweet brown eyes. I wanted to but...

"I shouldn't" That's all I could say.

"Yeah. I understand. Thought I'd ask" He got up and turned the TV off. This had become alot more awkward. "Let's get you home" He didn't give me a chance to reply, he picked up his keys and walked to his front door. It took me a few seconds to realise that I hadn't moved. Neither had Jack. He was stood looking through the peephole, so still.

"Jack?" He put his fingers to his lips to tell me to be quiet. He gestured for me to come and have a look. I silently walked down the corridor to see that a dark figure was stood watching the house. What? It was him and the way Jack was acting he could tell to.

"You might have to stay over after all" He chuckled. I had to giggle too. I had no idea how this was going to end.

What has happened to my life in under a few hours? I had no idea what to do.


End file.
